


two will become one

by starryukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gas Station, Kissing, M/M, Not much tho, Soulmate AU kinda, based on i am you you are me by zico mv, markhyuck, short and sweet, theyre all about to be seniors in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryukhei/pseuds/starryukhei
Summary: mark gets a summer job at a gas station and he's miserable. donghyuck changes everything





	two will become one

**Author's Note:**

> ive been dying to write but havent been able to bc of school but!!! i just finished my finals and wrote this in a couple hours to celebrate :D  
> this is REALLY based off of the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewjucLierFc&ab_channel=StoneMusicEntertainment) of i am you, you are me by zico so if u havent watched it u might want to so this makes a little more sense  
> enjoy >:)

every shift had three constants; fluorescent lighting, an uncomfortable stool, and the obnoxious humming of the air conditioner. 

_it’s a miracle the damn thing still works,_ mark thought.

this summer job at the local gas station and convenience store was really starting to get old. more often than not, mark ended up getting scheduled for the night shifts. it not only extremely messed up his sleeping schedule, but it seemed to be beginning to affect his sanity as well. 

even though he was only a few weeks into this job, mark was starting to question if he could take it any longer. he realized pretty quickly that applying for one of the most painfully boring jobs out there might have been a mistake. 

every shift, no matter day or night, was always the same. he got a good mix of people, ranging from teenagers his age who were living the lives mark wished he had, to construction workers on their break. he also got to know the faces of those who came in quite often to buy a lottery ticket (or multiple). 

people, people, people. every person was different of course, but all of their faces seemed to blend into one, ginormous blob.

that is, until one night.

mark was an hour and a half into his six hour shift beginning at ten. he had slept through most of the day in order to prepare himself to be somewhat nocturnal that night. so, he wasn’t necessarily tired— just bored out of his mind.

mark sat behind the checkout counter on a worn down, extremely uncomfortable stool that was just as good as a stack of bricks. his phone sat on the counter behind the cash register, softly playing a song that mark was fully prepared to pause if a customer happened to walk in.

needless to say, not many people came into the gas station during his ungodly night shifts.

he tapped his feet against the metal of the stool to the beat of the rap song playing from his phone, staring at the faded and peeling advertisements plastered upon the red countertop in front of him. 

mark had other things he could be doing during his shift, like reading that one book his grandmother had bought him for his birthday, or playing a game on his phone. but for some reason, neither of those options seemed too great at the moment.

he began to zone out even more, falling into the fantasy of himself resigning from this hellsent job and finding anything, _anything_ more interesting to do with his summer. 

mark imagined himself writing his letter of resignation, getting it proofread by his mom, then marching his happy ass into the gas station and slamming it onto the counter along with his two work t-shirts. 

_oh, wouldn’t that be great?_

he imagined the look on his boss’ face, the one who kept writing his name down on the night shift slots of the calendar, and he’d say to him—

the sudden ring of all-too-peppy bell on the door brought mark back to reality a little too quickly than his liking. he reached forward quickly and paused the music on his phone, before looking up at the person who just walked in.

as mark glanced up, he was met with the eyes of a boy.

the first thing mark noticed was the boy’s caramel brown hair. dyed hair was something mark always wanted to try, but never thought he could pull off.

the boy sent him a quick smile and turned to walk around the small store. normally, mark would find something to do behind the counter to make himself look somewhat productive, like straighten the packages of cigarettes behind him or organize the receipts.

but for some reason, mark _couldn’t_ keep his eyes off of this mystery boy.

he tried to stare in a subtle and least creepy as possible way. his eyes followed the top of the boy’s head as he walked from aisle to aisle, grabbing a thing or two at a time.

when the boy’s full figure came back into view, mark could see his outfit. the boy was wearing a heathered grey hoodie unzipped over his t-shirt (why was he wearing a hoodie in the middle of the summer?) and black denim shorts with a few rips in the front. he seemed to be a stylish guy, as most guys his age seemed to only wear basketball shorts and hoodies everyday. 

after a few minutes of roaming around the store silently, the boy approached the counter and placed his items down. a bag of candy, chips, and a sprite. mark stood up from his stool, just as his boss told him to do when a customer came to check out. 

“is this all?” mark asked politely in his clerk voice as he scanned the items. he looked up at the boy, making eye contact with him again. the other nodded his head, still silent as he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. 

_that wallet._ it was the exact same wallet mark had; a checker printed wallet he bought himself from the vans store a few weeks ago. 

the boy placed the exact amount of money due onto the worn down counter. mark placed it into the register, trying not to fumble with any buttons or drop anything so he didn’t embarrass himself.

mark looked away and reached to grab a plastic bag for the items. as he looked back up towards the counter, he caught sight of the embroidered champion logo on the chest of the boy’s hoodie. the _exact same_ one mark was wearing during this shift because of the shitty, usually too powerful air conditioner in the store.

he placed the three items and the boy’s receipt into the bag and held it up for the boy to take.

“have a good night,” mark said with a soft smile as he met the boy’s eyes once again. he could see a gold shimmer around the boy’s eyes. 

“thanks, you too,” the boy replied, his fingers slightly brushing mark’s as he took the plastic bag from his hand. he flashed a small smile as well, then headed towards the door. 

as the boy walked away, mark saw his shoes. then, he looked down at his own feet saw the same white nike air force 1’s. and then, he looked at his shorts, and realized they were the exact same as well.

 _that’s weird...what are the odds?_ mark shrugged to himself and figured that this was just some strange occurrence that happened because he worked in a gas station that was probably cursed. (it probably wasn’t, but mark just hated it that much.)

the bell on the door rang again, and just like that, the highlight of mark’s entire shift was over. 

✩

mark didn’t think he’d see the boy again, since he had never seen him before during his time at this job. 

another night shift was assigned to mark two days later. not even an hour into his dreaded shift, a customer walked in. it wasn’t the boy mark wished it was, but instead, a girl.

he recognized her as yeoreum, a girl he’d had a few classes with throughout high school. they were in the same grade. 

mark shot her a quick wave and smile as she walked in. she returned it, adding a small, “hey, mark.”

mark grabbed his phone from the counter and pretended to look like he was doing something so he didn’t have to talk to her or make any awkward eye contact. 

_what the hell is she doing at the gas station this late, anyways?_

a phone began to ring, and he glanced up at yeoreum who placed her phone against her ear. 

“yeah, i’m at the gas station.” a pause. “i told you i’d try, but i doubt it’ll work. why can’t you get it?” another pause. “y’know mark from school? yeah, he works here.” yeoreum turned her head and flashed a small, nervous smile towards him. “okay, i’ll try. i don’t get why you’re making _me_ buy it, though.” 

yeoreum started towards the other end of the store, leaving mark confused and a little bit concerned. 

just as he was about to go back to scrolling through his emails, the bell rang again. _maybe another one of yeoreum’s friends,_ mark thought.

he looked up, and his heart skipped a beat as he laid eyes on the boy from the other night. they exchanged small smiles again, and then the boy walked into an aisle where mark couldn’t see him anymore.

yeoreum’s voice seemed to be coming from a back corner of the store where they had the refrigerators that held the alcohol.

this was the most action packed shift mark had had in awhile.

a few more minutes passed, and yeoreum began walking towards mark with a bottle of coke in her hands, still talking on the phone.

“i’m about to ask him. okay, bye.” yeoreum hung up and smiled brightly towards him.

“hey mark, could you do me a favor?” she asked sweetly. 

mark narrowed his eyes the slightest bit. “depends.”

“my friends really want me to buy soju for this party tonight, but none of us can get it from anyone who’s older, so could you let me buy it?” yeoreum pleaded, her eyes turning even more puppy-like as she gave him a nervous grin.

“yeoreum, i would but, like, i’d get fired. i mean, i hate this job but i don’t wanna get fired,” mark said, trying not to sound too unsympathetic.

“but couldn’t you just, like, i don’t know, look at my driver’s license and just let me get it? like pretend to check my id?” 

a small snort came from beside yeoreum. the boy had walked right up to the counter without mark even noticing because he was so focused on not trying to piss off his classmate. shaking his head ever so slightly and laughing to himself, the boy placed his items on the counter and grabbed his wallet again. 

mark quickly scanned him up and down, and before he could even greet him, yeoreum spoke again.

“holy shit, you guys are wearing the same thing,” she said in awe. for a second, mark forgot what had just happened with her as he looked at the boy, who was wearing jacket on top of a green t-shirt that was almost the same shade as mark’s work shirt. and the _jacket_ (another jacket? isn’t it still hot outside?) was the exact same colorblock hoodie of primary colors that mark’s mom said was ugly when he bought it. 

“woah, you’re right,” the boy replied, laughing softly as he grinned at mark. yeoreum stepped further away from the counter so the boy could buy his things.

he had the same three items from the last time mark had seen him, too. 

presumably having remembered the cost from last time, the boy reached into his wallet and placed the exact amount of money once again on the counter before mark could tell him the total.

mark grabbed the money, smirking to himself at this. he quickly placed the money into the register and began placing the items into a plastic bag.

“what school do you go to? i don’t think i’ve ever seen you before,” yeoreum asked the boy, reminding mark that she was the social butterfly he wished he could be.

“i just moved here, like, last week. i’m going to the only one around here, i forgot the name, uh—” 

“oh, you’re going to school with mark and i then! what’s your name?’

“donghyuck.”

“uh, here’s your stuff,” mark said abruptly, realizing that the boy, _donghyuck_ , probably didn’t want to talk to yeoreum much longer. 

donghyuck turned back to mark quickly, grabbing the bag and brushing their fingers again. “thanks,” he said sweetly. “nice meeting you, yeoreum. see you at school, i guess,” he said with a smile and a small wave towards the both of them. 

he turned and walked away before mark could even process a response. mark watched him with a slightly open mouth and took in the colorblock hoodie, grey adidas shorts and black vans donghyuck was wearing before the boy walked out the door. 

he looked down at himself and saw a mirror image of the boy’s outfit. 

“mark, c’mon, please? it’s not like your boss is gonna watch the security footage, anyways.” 

✩

the next day after the strange encounter with yeoreum and donghyuck, mark had his last night shift of the week.

this time, he was about two hours into his shift and had already given up hope of seeing donghyuck that night when the bell rang suddenly. 

mark’s eyes quickly shot to the door, where he saw donghyuck walking into the store. 

“hey, mark,” donghyuck said with a wave as he headed to the aisle he had gone to first the last to visits.

“hey, donghyuck,” mark replied, a little stunned for some reason that the boy had remembered his name.

suddenly, mark’s face felt hot and his stomach filled with butterflies as he watched the boy make his way throughout the store. donghyuck came into full view again in the candy aisle. mark squinted, and then his face got even hotter.

another matching hoodie, this time a classic black adidas jacket. except, donghyuck had his zipped up all the way. khaki shorts, cuffed at the bottom, just like the ones that mark’s mom had bought for him and only wears when they’re his only pair of clean shorts left (which had happened today). black vans, the same ones he and mark had both worn the night before.

_this is starting to get a little weird._

donghyuck approached mark, the same three items in his hands again. mark felt like he was having the most extreme déjà vu he’d ever had before.

“how’s the night shift?” donghyuck asked, placing the snacks down on the counter and reaching for his wallet. 

“painfully boring as always,” mark said with a small laugh, scanning the items and then opening the register. he looked down at the counter, and sure enough, donghyuck had already placed the exact amount there.

“you’ve got a good memory, huh?” mark asked, trying to sound slightly flirty to test the waters with donghyuck.

“well, it’s easy to remember stupid things like this when a cute cashier is involved,” donghyuck said boldly. he gave mark a smile that made his heart flutter and stuck the checkered wallet into the pocket of his hoodie. “hey, aren’t you supposed to have someone else working the night shift with you?”

mark’s smile faded for a second as he remembered, _yeah, i am supposed to have someone else here with me._ he remembered his boss clearly stating that he wouldn’t be alone here for safety reasons.

“oh yeah...i am. i guess my coworker’s been skipping work and i completely forgot he was supposed to be here,” mark said, laughing and shaking his head at how _stupid_ he was.

“how ‘bout i bring in my application tomorrow, then?” donghyuck asked, slightly tilting his head with a flirty smirk. “what time is your boss usually here?”

“noon-ish,” mark said as he placed the items into a bag. “you sure you wanna work here?”

“yeah, i like being awake at night,” donghyuck replied, taking the bag from mark’s hand.

mark beamed at this. “tell him that you know me, and i bet he’ll give you the job,” he said, hands now propping himself up on the counter. “he likes me a lot for some reason, but he still gives me the night shifts.”

donghyuck laughed at this as he walked toward the door.

“cute hoodie by the way. night, mark!” he said cheerily with a wave and walked out the door, leaving mark a flustered mess.

☆

mark’s boss hired donghyuck without batting an eyelash after hearing that mark’s night shift partner had never showed up at all. 

on their first shift together, a few days after mark had seen donghyuck last, they both sat next to each other behind the counter. mark had found the matching uncomfortable stool in the storage room.

they had both showed up to work in the grey hoodies from their first encounter. coincidentally again, they both had on black nike shorts and the same style of adidas sneakers. with the way they were dressed, a customer would probably think they had some type of uniform at this gas station. 

donghyuck played music on his phone and swung his feet to the beat of the song, eyes closed and humming along. mark watched him. all he could think was how _cute_ he was.

“hey, donghyuck?’

“yeah?”

“this is kind of a stupid question, but why did you come into the store all those times before with a hoodie on? it’s still super warm outside,” mark asked softly.

donghyuck smiled and breathed out a small laugh. “you’ll be glad to hear that i have a stupid answer.”

mark slightly furrowed his brows and tilted his head.

“my friends gave me a stick n’ poke tattoo before i left, and i don’t want my mom to see it,” donghyuck laughed. he pushed up his grey sleeve and revealed a small, black tattoo of a locket with a heart shaped keyhole on the inside of his upper forearm.

mark stared at it in shock, not because it was a tattoo, but because of what donghyuck had gotten tattooed.

without saying a word, mark pushed up his sleeve too, and revealed a small, black stick n’ poke tattoo of a key on his upper forearm. donghyuck looked at it, and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. he looked back at mark with disbelief in his eyes.

“my mom almost killed me,” mark admitted with a laugh as he looked at donghyuck.

“we must be soulmates or something,” donghyuck said, crossing his arms and smiling at mark.

“we have the same clothes, matching tattoos...hm, yeah, i think you’re right.”

mark turned his body towards donghyuck, and they both blushed at the same time. 

“can i kiss you?” mark asked, a sudden rush of confidence flooding through his body.

donghyuck turned himself on the stool and leaned in, kissing mark gently with soft lips that tasted like vanilla and made mark’s heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest. 

after a few seconds of bliss, donghyuck pulled away. they stared at each other for a second, eyes bright and cheeks rosy.

for the rest of the shift, donghyuck sat next to mark, their fingers intertwined together. donghyuck rested his head on mark’s shoulder, and mark’s cheeks burned again when he realized that the cute boy who he had met less than a week ago was probably his soulmate. 

maybe this job wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

☆

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i really hope u liked it!! if u wanna make my day leave me a nice comment i'll love u forever uwu <3  
> if u wanna follow me on ig my acc is @ihateyukhei  
> also lets all wish that hyuckie has a quick recovery and rests well!!! T___T


End file.
